


Code Double Yellow

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dont touch the hair, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Jaune comes to Ruby begging for protection.  What could he have possibly done to anger Yang that much?
Series: RWBY Tales [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002489
Kudos: 12





	Code Double Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea by MewShadowang on ff.net

Ruby blinked in surprise as Jaune barreled down the hallway, nearly crashing into her as she exited her dorm room.

"Help me!" He squealed as he came to a sudden stop just before her.

"With wha—"

"No time to explain, just hide me!" The anxious blond darted past Ruby and into the dorm room of Team RWBY.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ruby stepped back into the room just in time to see Jaune slip under Weiss' bed to hide from… whatever it was he was hiding from. She closed the door behind her and neared her cowering friend.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" She asked. "And get out from under Weiss' bed. She hates it when people get in her space."

Jaune timidly stuck his head out from his hideout to look at his friend.

"Weiss is the least of my problems," he told her. "And if you don't do something, I'm as good as dead."

He slipped back under, this time retreating even further into his hideaway. Before Ruby could continue her questioning, the door flew open, revealing a frazzled Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby's voice was full of concern for her partner. She had never before seen the pristine heiress so disheveled. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Weiss looked at her, and Ruby was filled with a sense of dread.

"Ruby, we have a Code Yellow," she said. "Yang's on the warpath."

Ruby gaped in shock and terror. An angry Yang was one thing, but an absolutely livid Yang usually leads to a miniature apocalypse. The word "miniature" was used loosely.

"Please tell me you're joking…." She whispered weakly.

A slight shake of Weiss' head told Ruby what she didn't want to know.

However, it did give her a slight understanding as to why Jaune was currently hiding under her partner's bed.

Ruby sighed again before pointing to the rickety bunks.

"I think I know who the culprit is."

Weiss walked over to her partner and peered under her bed.

Jaune whimpered, somehow rocking in fear underneath the low bed.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

He kept muttering this to himself as if it would actually protect him from Yang's wrath.

Weiss stared at the trembling boy for a few seconds before making a decision.

"We could just offer him up as a sacrifice," she mused. "That way at least the rest of us can survive."

Ruby was appalled.

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Weiss asked. She seemed genuinely confused. "Better one person dies than half the Academy's population. Especially if that one person is just Jaune."

Ruby rolled her eyes as Jaune let out a week 'hey' of indignation before continuing his prayers for preservation.

"We're not letting Yang get to Jaune because he is our friend." She said.

Weiss eyed him suspiciously and shrugged half-heartedly.

"Speak for yourself," she said. "What did the idiot do this time, anyway? I haven't seen her this mad since that one time someone told her puns were stupid."

Ruby gave her a look.

"That was you, Weiss," she reminded her. "You're the one who said that."

Weiss waved her off. She had learned her lesson, and that had been the last time she had insulted puns in the blonde's presence.

"So what'd you do?" she asked again, eager to get the topic of conversation off her past blunder.

Jaune shakily reached a closed hand out from under the bed. In his fist, he clutched two strands of golden hair.

The pair of partners shared a glance of sheer terror as Jaune's rushed explanation echoed from under the bed.

"I didn't mean to," he said. "We were just sparring, and…well, you can guess the rest."

Ruby turned her gaze back to the boy and glared at him.

"You pulled her hair, and then KEPT IT?" she hollered. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"

Weiss merely sighed, and roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him out from under her bed.

"Ow, ow, hey-"

"Look, if you want to survive, don't hide under a bed. First place Yang will look." Weiss cut him off. Jaune's mouth dropped open. After being rejected by her so many times, the last thing he expected Weiss to do was to help him. Meanwhile, Ruby quickly opened their dorm window.

"Out here." She ordered.

"Wait! Aren't we on the third floor or something?!" Jaune protested.

Weiss scoffed at him as she reached into the closet and pulled out a pack and slung it over her shoulder.

"It's either that or you can deal with Yang on your own."

The blond considered his options for a moment, not sure which death would be less painful. Thankfully, his fellow leader was able to make up his mind for him.

"Just go!" Ruby grabbed his arm and tossed him out the window. A moment later, Weiss followed, her snow-white ponytail flapping wildly behind her as she descended far less gracelessly. Behind them, the dorm room slammed open forcefully as Yang began to furiously question Ruby.

After the short free fall, Jaune hit the ground painfully. He groaned and looked up to see that Weiss had managed to perch on the branch of the tree outside their window. The girl quickly dropped down next to him.

"To the Emerald Forest!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Jaune yelped as Weiss latched on to him and activated her Semblance. Without further warning, they were suddenly hurtling off the cliff near the Emerald Forest.

"Use your landing strategy!" Weiss hissed at him.

She landed in a perfect crouch as her glyphs faded from the air. She looked around for Jaune and just managed to step out of the way as his body impacted the ground in front of her leaving a Jaune-shaped hole in the forest floor.

In the distance, there was a great explosion, followed by a cloud of smoke that began to rise from the direction of the school.

Ignoring his grunts of pain, Weiss grabbed Jaune by the collar and took off again, weaving between trees, leaving a trail of quickly dissipating glyphs between themselves and the smoldering school.

They continued this way for quite some time. After the first few minutes, Jaune had stopped struggling, realizing that Weiss would just keep dragging him along. And frankly, being dragged by the collar wasn't the worst way it could go.

As the sun was beginning to set, they reached a small cave, where Weiss unceremoniously dropped Jaune on the stone floor before collapsing against the wall herself. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Using her semblance was one thing, but using it while carrying someone else long distances was a different story.

Rubbing his head from where it hit the ground, Jaune took in his surroundings.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Weiss glanced at him between ragged breaths.

"Someplace safe." She managed.

She weakly raised a hand and shakily pointed at the pack she had gotten from the closet back at Beacon.

"Food… Water… stuff…"

Jaune stood up and walked over to the pack. Looking through it, he found a lighter, a couple of bedrolls, a large canteen, some water filters, and an impressive amount of nonperishable food rations.

"Weiss, what is all this?" he asked.

The heiress, having mostly caught her breath, stood up and joined him at the bag. She took a few cans of food and set them on the ground.

"This is me saving your butt," she declared. "Ruby has the best chance of placating her sister, and she will call me when Yang has calmed down, but until then, you have to stay away."

Opening one of the cans, she went back to the wall and sat down to eat her dinner. It wasn't much, but she knew Jaune would never make it out here on his own.

The knight followed her lead and settled down with his meal. It was quiet, save for the sounds of wildlife and the clinks of their spoons in the cans.

After a few moments, Jaune spoke up again.

"Weiss… thank you. I don't think I would have survived Yang."

She scoffed at him.

"I'm not doing this for you," she said. "I'm doing this because you're Ruby's friend, and she wasn't willing to offer you as a sacrifice—and I highly doubt you'd be able to make it on your own out here."

Jaune started spluttering out defenses, but Weiss just threw her empty can at him before unrolling her temporary bed and tuning him out for the night.

Weiss could only hope Ruby and the others were alright.

~~~~~

Back at Beacon…

Ruby stared at the smoking remains of their room. Whatever hadn't been turned into a pile of ashes was charred at the very least. Blake probably wouldn't be pleased with her newly decorated bookshelf… the thing was still smoldering.

Yang had just stormed out of the room, but not after checking every inch of it for any sign of Jaune.

Thankfully, she had missed the open window, and it seemed he and Weiss were in the clear. For now at least.

She shot a message to Weiss warning her to lay low for a little longer.

With a heavy sigh, she left through the ruined doorway to go report the damages to Professor Goodwitch, once again thankful for the woman's semblance.

She was also grateful that Weiss was rich and willing to pay for the repairs every time they messed something up. Otherwise, they would've been kicked out of Beacon many months ago.


End file.
